Tiempo
by Cate M
Summary: Un obsequio incomparable, de los que pocos gozan, no más errores, es hora de enmendar las heridas. El "tiempo". Ese es tu obsequio.


**Aclaraciones: **

*Naruto no me pertenece pero el escrito sí.

*****Lo que está entre comillas y cursiva son frases de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, si esto infringe alguna norma o están mal escritos avísenme. Se los agradecería muchísimo y si no es mucho pedir díganlo de buena forma.

*Puede llegar a ser confuso (creo).

**Advertencias: **

*Creo que se aprecia un "poco" de desprecio hacia Sasuke por lo tanto ya están advertidos. [He de decir que no odio a este ni a ningún otro personaje].

* Tipo poesía.

* * *

.

**Tiempo**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Frio como hielo, esa faceta tan tuya solo es una máscara ante la realidad.

**Cobarde.**

Te sientes grande, siente ser el rey, el gobernante de todo.

**Gobernante de tus desdichas.**

No lo eres te equivocas, solo un pobre maldito peón manipulado como un títere.

**Corta los hilos.**

Fácil, sencillo el dolor te segó, no fue el odio mucho menos la venganza, fue sencillamente eso.

**Libera.**

Derrotado, vacio, un completo idiota por perder una guerra ganada.

**Recupera.**

Dolor tu mas grande debilidad, tu talón de Aquiles.

**Destruye.**

El más débil, ignorante, ingenuo e inocente.

**Disuelve.**

.

_Perdiste todo o lo poco que quedaba por ello._

_Mísero cobardees tiempo de luchar._

_Gobernante de tus desdichas es tiempo de seguir._

_Corta los hilos, hilos usados para manipular._

_Libera el dolor que te ha segado._

_Recupera lo perdido en esa guerra._

_Destruye lo inservible._

_Disuelve la debilidad._

_._

**Un obsequio incomparable, de los que pocos gozan, no más errores, es hora de enmendar las heridas.**

**El "tiempo"**

**Ese es tu obsequio**

**Decide rápido que no habrá vuelta atrás**

**Un momento tú serás el dueño**

.

.

Decidiste

y patéticamente

_Perdiste_

.

.

Derrochaste tu oportunidad, la única.

Decepcionaste, abandonaste a tus amigos

Te hundiste en la inmensa oscuridad…

…sed de venganza y sangre…

…te consumió

.

Los que una vez llamaste amigos te buscaran…

…pero no te encontrarán.

.

Por ti se perderán en la oscuridad…

…tu oscuridad.

Y sus vidas morirán lentamente.

Mueren lentamente en la búsqueda

Se desgarran…

…en la búsqueda de un mísero cobarde.

.

**Cobarde**

**Gobernante de tus desdichas**

**Corta los hilos**

**Libera**

**Recupera**

**Destruye**

**Disuelve**

**.**

"_Los que no cumplen con las normas, son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos… son peor que eso"_

_._

"_¿sabías que él no estar preparado es tu peor enemigo?"_

_._

_"Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger es cuando puede volverse verdaderamente fuerte"_

_._

_"Estúpido hermano pequeño"_

_._

_"Perdóname, Sasuke"_

_._

_"Lo siento, Sasuke... ya no habrá una próxima vez"_

_._

_"Un ninja debe ver a través del engaño"_

_._

"_-¡¿Y si ahora matase a la persona más importante para ti?! ¡Entonces te darías cuenta de por lo que estoy pasando!_

_-Puedes intentarlo...aunque, lamentablemente, yo no tengo a nadie así...ya están todos muertos"_

_._

"_-__¿Qué eres exactamente?_

-¡Tu amigo! Por eso dije que no dejaré que alguien como Orochimaru te lleve. ¡Es por eso... que dije que aunque tenga que quebrarte brazos y piernas, te detendré!"

_._

"_-Sasuke-kun_

_-Sasuke-Teme_

_-Sasuke"_

.

**Perdiste**

**No hay vuelta atrás**

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¿Comentario?**

**.**

La trama es tipo poesía, un poco extraña pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso y sinceramente explicarlo seria enredarlos y confundirlos (por si no lo entendieron). Aunque mi breve explicación seria de cómo Sasuke perdió todo y el dolor lo hace débil es por ello que es fácilmente manipulado mientras sus amigos (Kakashi pero sobre todo Naruto y Sakura) tratan en vano salvarlo de ello.

Repito las frases y/o diálogos entre comilla y en cursiva no son de mi autoría son de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden de Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Y reitero en mis anteriores fic: **Battlefiel **y **Open up your eyes** (Publicidad haha) esta historia es mía a pesar de que ya había subida con anterioridad en otra cuenta (mía también), así que espero que no exista algún mal entendido.

Sin más me retiro y hasta la próxima.

Cate M.


End file.
